mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
ReapTheChaos Sandbox 2
=Page Ideas= Non-Player Characters Non-player characters (or NPCs) in Mafia III feature an AI that allows them to exhibit a variety of random behavior. From having conversations among themselves to participating in various activities, they make the city of New Bordeaux come alive with the never ending bustle of a real city. Street Performers *Showcase various musicians, artists, protesters and beggars who ply their trade on the street of New Bordeaus. Include various NPC acivities, Hitchhiking, shooting pool, raking yards, chopping firewood, painting, shooting dice, working on cars. Food *While food is not consumable in Mafia III, many types of food indigenous to the region are featured or mentioned in the game. Gumbo, mud bugs, Boudin (sausage), po'boys, chitlins, catfish, grits, cornbread, etc. **Can give brief description of each. *Numerous restaurants, food carts and markets seen throughout city *NPCs seen eating/drinking or holding food. Faster Baby Notes Perks *Police dispatcher does not work there. Arms dealer, vehicle delivery, Consigliere work, Need to test hit squad and operator. Locations Sinclair Parish *3 wiretap sections. *junction box on the side of Robichaux's building (or New Bordeaux Travel). *junction box on the side of Sinclair Parish Auto Impound. *last junction box on a shack where Kickin' Up Dust ends. Sheriff's department *Note Other *Names on wanted posters: (are they anyone?) **Carl Sterling **Peter "Red" Zackery **Deuta "Dino" Compton Sheriffs Bugs *After wiretapping first junction box, does not show as highlighted color in menu. Other Story Mission Times Cutscenes not included. *Another Brother Falls - 4 min 45 sec *Ten Double-Zero - 6 min 30 sec *New Shade of Green - 2 min (including convo) *Kickin' Up Dust - 11 min 15 sec (blood bug after) *Ain't Nowhere Safer - 12 min *Main storyline complete. **Total play time to this point, including cutscenes: 52 minutes. **Combined mission only time: 36 min 30 sec. *Concerned Citizens Start to finish times, including convo. **A Good Man - 10 min 30 sec **An Instrument of Justice - 8 min 20 sec **The Proverbial Canary - 6 min 30 sec *Total side mission times 26 minutes. *Total DLC start to finish = 78 minutes *Total mission only time = 62 minutes. Herbalism *Similar to trafficking mission, progressing through opens up a bit of backstory and insight into MJ. *After reaching level 5, van is parked out front, but doesn't stay there after reloading. **Does not appear like menu image (two tone green/white) *Once you're in the harvest/sell menu, you can not back out or enter pause menu. *What is this? Last entry on selling menu is "Delray Hollow Bonus". While it's listed on every district, only seems to be be given in Delray Hollow. Bug? *First batch (ditch weed) took one hour game time to grow. Sold for $2022. Plants *Collect Ruderalis. First one was southern end of Bayou, second was De Costa Family Farm. **This gave Herbalism level two. *Collect Indica (3 needed) **Small warehouse in Tickfaw just past Gina Kowalski, one enemy. **Green (color) house in the bayou behind Farham Grocery, many enemy. **Brick warehouse in northeast Sinclair, no enemy. **This gave Herbalism level 3. *Collect Sativa (3 needed) **Bayou Fantom, middle island (lobster claw one), in a shack with $2250 **Southdowns (north island), in a boathouse on the north pier **Barclay, in a shack on the winding road up the hill **This gave Herbalism level 4 *Max Herbalism (aka level 5) is reached by selling 50k, no need to collect any new plants *Must grow a strain once before you can hybridize it again. Levels Profit required: *1 = *2 = *3 = *4 = $25,000 *5 = $50,000 Upgrades :Planters *Planter Basic - *Planter Upgrade 1 - *Planter Upgrade 2 - *Planter Upgrade 3 - *Planter Upgrade 4 - $15,000 *Planter Upgrade 5 - $20,000 :Lighting *Lighting Setup Basic - *Lighting Setup Upgrade 1 - *Lighting Setup Upgrade 2 - $10,000 :Water *Irrigation Basic - *Irrigation Upgrade 1 - *Irrigation Upgrade 2 - $7000 :Air Conditioning *Ventilation Basic - *Ventilation Upgrade 1 - $2500 *Ventilation Upgrade 2 - $4500 :Fertilizer *Fertilizer Basic - *Fertilizer Upgrade 1 - Hybrid Bubblemgum Blackout Seed Choices: *Tranquillum *Viride *Mollis *Uiri *Lunae *Aestus *Petram *Sanitatum (adds spicy flavor) First Hybrid *Added Petram and created Irish Highway. Growth rate of 16-20 hrs and starting price of 13-32k. Sold for 30k. **Second attempt gave exact same choices, even to cross with Petram again. *Added Viride to speed up growth time, called it Cousin Earl. Growth rate of 18 hrs, starting price of 13-31k. Took 36 min, sold for $26k *Crossed Cousin Earl with Viride again, named it Pound Cake. Did not show a decrease in growth time, (is time capped at 18 hours?) max price dropped 1k. Abandoned strain. **Crossed cousin earl again with Sanitatum, increased thc and cbd. Called it Fat Rabbit. Growth rate 18 hrs, starting price 14-33k. Grow time 35 minutes, sold for 22k. *Crossed Fat Rabbit with Aestus, increased all stats slightly across the board. Called it Hitch Weed, 18 hrs grow time, starting price of 16-38k. Grow time 36 minutes, sold for $25k **Noticed demand was low to very low on many districts, perhaps fast production time is driving down demand and prices. *Crossed Hitch Weed with Uiri, increased THC, called it Sweet Potato. Starting price of 16-39k, 18 hrs grow time. grow time 36 min, sold in River Row for 26k (demand was low, but bonus for favorite strain and flavor.) Second Hybrid *Used Sativa. Flavor, bland. Added Sanitatum to increase THC and CBD, named Dancing Fool. **Starting price 6-13k, grow time 36 hours, flavor spicy. sold for Demand Need to pay attention to demand when selling, see if it's an actual pattern or just random. *Maybe plant favorite strain of district where demand is high and see if it pans out on next sale. Delray Hollow Demand: Very low *Favorite strain: Indica *Flavor: Earthy Pointe Verdun *Demand: Very low *Favorite strain: Sativa *Flavor: Spicy River Row *Demand: Low - very low *Favorite strain: Indica *Flavor: Pine Downtown *Demand: Average *Favorite strain: Sativa *Flavor: Spicy Tickfaw Harbor *Demand: Very Low *Favorite strain: Sativa *Flavor: Floral Barclay Mills *Demand: Very Low *Favorite strain: Indica *Flavor: Pine French Ward *Demand: Very Low *Favorite strain: Indica *Flavor: Earthy Frisco Fields *Demand: Very Low *Favorite strain: Indica *Flavor: Earthy Southdowns *Demand: Very Low *Favorite strain: Indica *Flavor: Fruity Bayou Fantom *Demand: Average *Favorite strain: Ruderalis *Flavor: Bland Category:Site Administration Category:Policy